Психотронные устройства
Психотронные устройства — устройства, влияющие на психическое состояние и сознание людей. Воздействие возможно с использованием обратной связи, т.е. не редко происходит и считывание информации с объекта для усиления процедуры воздействия. Часто использование психотронных устройств лучше обычных химических препаратов, ибо имеют меньшее количество химических побочных эффектов. Способы воздействия * цветом — за счет мерцания ламп и светодиовод * звуком — за счет воздействия шума, музыки или звуков с определенными параметрами * вибрацией — за счет воздействия на тактильные ощущения человека * СВЧ — изменение психологического состояния высокой частотой, обычно не термического типаЭффекты нетеплового воздействия миллиметрового излучения на биологические объекты/ Под ред. Девяткова Н. Д. М. - ИРЭ АН СССР, 1983 Human auditory perception of pulsed radiofrequency energy. J.A. Elder & C. K. Chou, Motorola Florida Research Laboratories . * НЧ — воздействие на ритмы мозга * теплом — за счет изменения температуры вокруг объекта Бытовые и медицинские устройства * Машина сновидений — стробоскопическое мерцающее устройство, создающее визуальную стимуляцию. Используется для улучшения сна, например вместо использования снотворных при наличии противопоказаний или с целью избежания побочных эффектов тех и или иных лекарств. А так же для релаксации и медитации. * Мозговая машина — использует звук и/или свет для достижения определенной частоты мозга пользователю и в качестве результата получаем определенное состояние, сравнимое с медитацией и шаманством. * Hemi-Sync — представляет собой определённые звуковые сигналы, помогающие одновременно вызывать в обоих полушариях мозга идентичные волновые режимы. Когда ухо слышит определённый тип звукового сигнала, мозг обычно начинает «резонировать», то есть откликаться на него сходными электрическими сигналами. * Генератор Мозговых Волн — программа или устройство влияющая на сознание звуком или цветом. * Лида-машина --- Старая (и одна из первых) медицинская машина, созданная Русскими: передает импульсы частотой 40 МГц для расслабления и усыпления. Человек при этом полностью ощущает момент засыпания, что в некоторых случаях для медицинских целей очень важно. Военные устройства * Дальнодействующее акустическое устройство — является устройством контроля толпы, и разработано American Technology Corporation. Создано в 2000 году для защиты кораблей от нападения террористов, пиратов, воинственных демонстрантов. * Система активного отбрасывания — один из нескольких видов оружия, разработанных в рамках программы «Оружие управляемых эффектов», представляет собой установку, излучающую электромагнитные колебания в диапазоне миллиметровых волн (с частотой ок. 94 ГГц), которая оказывает кратковременное шоковое воздействие на людей. Принцип действия основан на том, что при попадании луча в человека 83% энергии этого излучения поглощается верхним слоем кожи, что вызывает ощущение погружения в расплавленный металл. Безопасность Психотронные устройства могут быть опасны для людей с фоточувствительной эпилепсией или другими расстройствами нервов. Известно, что один из 10,000 пожилых, воспользовавшиеся подобными устройствами испытывают приступ; и примерно вдвое больше детей имеют такое же похожий эффект. См. так же * Нелетальное оружие * Сканер мозга Внешние ссылки * Shiva Neural Stimulation Technology * Neural Stimulation Using Moving Magnetic Signals * Аппарат Психоэмоциональнй Коррекции «АПЭК’С» (ОАО НИИП) * [http://www.mindmachine.ru/viewtopic.php?t=881 Психотронные устройства (раздел форума по Мозговым машинам www.mindmachine.ru)] * MultiFreq - A free and versatile program for creating binaural beats * open-source Java binaural Beat Brainwave Mind Machine program with screen flashing * Flash-o-Matic 3000, a free Windows program for making a computer monitor flash at a given frequency * java applet for the simulation of neurofeedback * Dreamachine Plans of Brion Gysin * Dreamachine Plans by Brion Gysin (1994) ISBN 1-871744-50-4